Jackets
by Swiftchanted
Summary: Snowy Fridays, passing notes during molecular structure videos, stupid weathermen, inwardly cursing Brennigan and his segway and leaving Stella's guitar in a janitor's closet. The story of how the Lemonade Mouth girls got their boyfriend's jackets.


**So I want to dedicate this to xbrowneyesx13. She actually gave me the inspiration to write this. I was in such a rut and I watched her most recent Starlie videos on YouTube and I was regenerated. So yay for Emily. AND! EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME. THE KIYOKIAN MOVEMENT IS HAPPENING! WE'RE TRYING TO GET HAYLEY ON THE ELLEN SHOW. If you want the link to sign the petition, message me. I'll be glad to give it to you! Let's get her on that show. And with that…enjoy this little oneshot.**

* * *

><p><em>She just wanted to wear his jacket.<em>

_She just wanted to wear his jacket._

_She just wanted to wear his jacket._

_The three girls of Lemonade Mouth had a secret desire. A want that only the three of them knew about. They each wanted to wear their boyfriend's jacket. They wanted to wear that jacket on planes whenever they were playing a show in another city. They wanted to wear that jacket at school while holding his hand and laughing about whatever it was. They wanted to wear that jacket home and to bed that night, imagining it was him. They wanted to feel like they were someone's girl._

_But naturally, their boyfriends were too oblivious to see that._

_Scott Pickett wore the letterman jacket. He was on the soccer team, and he loved seeing Mohini smile over at him in the bleachers. She was still hiding from her overprotective father about the whole relationship thing; all of her excuses seemed to enlighten him each and every time. From having study group at Stella's (as if that would ever happen at her house of all places) to heading to the mall with Olivia (Olivia never was the socialite, so that was near impossible), she always found a good enough excuse that her father believed. She wanted to wear that jacket more than anything in the world. Hiding it from her father would be a piece of cake. Now only if her boyfriend would let her into her possession…_

_Charlie Delgado wore the leather jacket. It was part of his drummer image, and he loved it whenever Stella would roll her eyes and claim that he needed to start wearing something other than leather. But he knew that she secretly loved that jacket. What he didn't know was how bad she wanted to wear that jacket. She wanted to wear that jacket anywhere and everywhere, rub it in all of Charlie's little stalker's faces with a smile on her face. But Charlie was the most oblivious, clueless, lost puppy dog in the pound. And Stella was never going to get him to realize that she needed that jacket on her back as much as she needed lemonade._

_Wen Gifford wore the hoodie of the three. Yes, it wasn't necessarily a jacket, but to Olivia it was all the same. It was still something of her boyfriend's that she could wear and show off to the entire world (well, really, Mesa, but that seemed like the world to her) and prove that she was, indeed, Wen's girl. She was always too shy to admit those sorts of things, and wearing his jacket would seem to take a weight off of her shoulders. She wanted that jacket more than anything. And Wen…Wen had no idea. He didn't have a single clue. He was too blind to see that._

_All three girls had made a deal-that Friday they were going to get their boyfriends to give them their jackets. It didn't matter if it was for more than the day, or even for an hour. If they got that jacket on their bodies, they would be content with themselves._

_**Stella**_

Charlie. **Charlie. **_Charlie. Charlie, would you let me wear your jacket? _**Damn, it's cold in here, hey Delgado, gimme your jacket. **Hey Charlie, why don't you let your gorgeous, amazing, and talented girlfriend wear that leather jacket of yours? _Of course not, he's too ignorant to even have that thought enter his mind. _

Where in the world was Charlie anyways? He was supposed to be by her side, like always? And where wasn't he? _By her side. __**So let's see Yamada, where in God's name has that Delgado boy ended up? What are some of the possibilities…fatal illness, arrested-though I doubt that one happened seeing as how Delgado's pretty much a goody goody-ran over by the ice cream truck, shark attack-WHERE? WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE THERE SHARKS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU? THEY DON'T LIVE IN THE RAIN PUDDLES!-choked to death on his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, knocked himself out with his drumstick, murdered brutally…**_

So Stella had a few irrational thoughts (a few? A FEW? Unless the new definition for a few became five million…) about what had happened to Charlie. But he had probably just lost his car keys or something. Charlie had the worst habit of going out to his truck before lunch to get his jacket since it was always cold in his next cla-WAIT! HE WAS GOING TO GET THE JACKET! _Delgado, you take ALL the time you need! _She sat down at her usual seat at the lunch table, drumming her fingers on the table.

_Okay Charles, scratch what I just said. Hurry your ass up. _

To Stella's luck, Charlie fumbled through the lunch crowd and made his way to Stella at her table. And sure enough, he was wearing that jacket. _Alright Stella, let's start lying our butt off. _Stella smiled and kissed his cheek as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Stell. How were classes?" Stella wanted to smack the boy. Did he honestly expect her to answer that question? That was by far the most un-Delgado thing to ever come out of his mouth. Usually he greeted her with a 'Hey Hot Stuff!' or 'Save anything for me? Course not.' _Is he sick? _

She shrugged. "Ehh, they were a waste of time like always, but I gotta take 'em. You okay?" she asked. She was determined to find out what was up with Charlie. Even if it killed her! Charlie just nodded, looking more distant than usual. _Okay, just lie to my face then Delgado. Two can play at that game._

"Do anything interesting today?" he asked, playing with her hand. She pasted an extremely fake smile on her face and flipped her hair all flirty like, just to make him annoyed.

"Oh nothing, talked to Liv and Mo, made out with Ray, drank some lemonade…" Stella said in her falsetto cheerleader voice. Charlie choked on his own air, as she smiled smugly. _Let's see if you hold anything back after that, little boy._

"You did _**what **_now?" Charlie said, breathing hard. Either he was going deaf, losing his mind, or Stella had just told him that she had made out with Ray. Ray Beech. The guy she hated the most. Bitchy Beech. The guy that Stella constantly asked if he needed any tampons. _**RAY**__. _

Stella was twirling her hair like a girly girl, smiling. "I told you, I talked to Liv and Mo and drank lemonade." _So HA! Take that, Little Lying Delgado! _Charlie looked at her disapprovingly.

"I thought you just said that you made out with Ray." Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Well have you done anything interesting today?" she said, trying to find out what in the world he was hiding from her. Charlie shook his head no, and she let her shoulders fall. "Okay, okay, so maybe I lied about making out with Ray…" Charlie was now wearing a very satisfied smile on his face. Stella elbowed him. "That doesn't make everything okay. I know you're hiding something too, Delgado."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Hiding something? Like what?"

Stella sighed. _You like playing dumb, don't you Charlie? Just tell me! And maybe…give me your jacket? _"What's your secret? Did you kill someone? Dating another girl behind my back? Smashed my guitars? And if you smashed my guitars I will kill you…but anyways, did you wreck my car? Did you-"

Stella was immediately shut up when she saw what Charlie was doing. Not only did he have the biggest smirk on his face, but he was taking off his jacket. _**Charlie…why are you taking your jacket off? **__Is he giving it to me?__** Or is the boy just extremely hot? **__No! He's giving it to you! __**YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU GOD!**_ He smiled at her as he draped it around her shoulders. Her heart was racing. _**Am I wearing Charlie's jacket? Yes! YES I AM! And are all of Charlie's little fan club staring at me with daggers in their eyes? TRIPLE YES!**_ She pulled his jacket tighter around her and looked up at him. He chuckled. "Don't think just because I'm clueless doesn't mean I'm completely clueless. I know you and the other girls made a goal to get our jackets around your shoulders. Wen and Scott may be ignorant but I'm not. I overheard the whole conversation and I've been planning to let you wear this for awhile. That's my big secret. No smashed guitars, no car wreckages, no dating other girls…"

"So no secrets?"

"No secrets. Although, if you do destroy this jacket, I just might smash a guitar of yours."

Stella's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh shut up Stella." Charlie smirked and leaned in to kiss Stella. At that moment, Brennigan rode by on his segway, watching everyone. Stella and Charlie were sitting there frozen, Stella's eyes closed. _**Brennigan. Brennigan Brennigan Brennigan. I will BREAK that stupid segway of yours! Go away! **_Brennigan continued on through the cafeteria, leaving Stella and Charlie behind. Stella then grabbed Charlie's shirt collar and proceeded to kiss him. He kissed her back, pulling her onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist as the two continued to kiss. The two of them could hear people yelling, "PDA!" and "Ooh, look at Yamada and Charlie get it on!" But Stella didn't care. The only two things she cared about at the moment were the jacket on her back and the fact that she was sitting in the lap of her boyfriend. They pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

_**Well, that was just an added bonus. Thanks Delgado.**_

_**Mo**_

_**So Stella had gotten Charlie's jacket before Olivia and me. Doesn't mean that we're not gonna get those jackets! We still have two more hours before school ends today. Scott's so gonna give me his jacket before this class ends! **__Pass him a note you genius! Just start a freaking conversation with the boy! Play the Wen card; go all mysterious and vague on him!__** We're in the most oblivious teacher's class ever. She won't catch you. DO IT.**_

Mo hadn't been the first to get her boyfriend's jacket. She had kind of hoped that she would have been the first; she had almost every class with Scott, but yet he hadn't picked up one single hint that she wanted that Turbo Blast blue letterman jacket around her shoulders. Charlie was supposed to be the oblivious one! Not her boyfriend! _Scott…shame on you, you should have given your jacket to me this morning when I said I was FREEZING! Not shrug and say, "There's heat in the building…wanna go in?"_

Her extremely oblivious teacher dimmed the lights in the room as he started some video, and Mo looked over at Scott. He looked pretty bored, like always. He was wearing that letterman jacket of his, and god, if she didn't want it bad enough before, she wanted it bad now. The video started and she slipped out a piece of notebook paper. She grabbed her pencil and wrote at the top of the paper:

_What is this video even about?_

After several revisions of that sentence, she folded the note over twice and handed it discreetly to Scott. He looked at her for a moment and then opened the note, taking a look at it. He picked up his pen and began to scribble something. After a moment, he handed it back to her. She quickly unfolded it and read his response.

_**So you mean to tell me that the intellectual Mohini Banjaree wasn't paying attention in class? What alternate dimension have we entered? :P Just kidding with you. And the video's about molecular structure. Something you probably learned in pre-K.**_

Mo chuckled and began to write back.

_I so did not learn this in pre-K! But thanks, I wasn't paying attention…guess you could say I was off in La La Land._

_**Mohini Banjaree? In La La Land? I think the REAL Mo's been abducted by aliens!**_

_Scott, you're such a prick._

_**If I was such a prick, then why are you still dating me?**_

_You know what I mean._

_**Is something bothering you?**_

_Bothering me? What do you mean?_

_**You've been…acting strange, I guess, ever since this morning.**_

Mo stared at Scott's response with the words, "Gee, really Pickett, how long did it take you to figure that one out?" running through her head. He needed to stop hanging out with Charlie and Wen, it was official. They were rubbing off on the poor boy. She shook her head and continued to write back.

_Acting strange…nope, don't think so._

_**Mo, don't lie. What's up?**_

_The ceiling, I guess._

_**Mo, come on, just tell me! I'm not gonna be mad or upset or anything-unless I find out that you've been kissing other boys. **_

_Kissing other boys? Why would I do that? Man…you and Stella are making a lot of the same assumptions today._

_**Me and Stella. Make the same assumptions? You sure your brain isn't on vacation? You can't expect me and Stella of all people to think alike.**_

_True…but you both assumed that we were cheating…_

_**And by we you mean…?**_

_She assumed Charlie was macking on another girl, and you assumed I had my tongue down another guy's throat…_

_**Well was he?**_

_No. You know Stella…she jumps to too many conclusions._

_**So what did Charlie do?**_

_Gave her his jacket._

_**Wait a minute. So you're saying that Stella accused Charlie of kissing another girl, and he gives her his jacket?**_

_Pretty much, yeah._

_**Wow.**_

_Yeah…their romance is a confusing one._

Mo held onto the note as the bell ring, signaling that their class was over. She sighed. This meant that the day was almost over. They had one more class and then they were out. She was never going to get that jacket from Scott at this point. She stood up and suddenly she heard the air conditioning turn on. _Wonderful. I should not have worn this tank top today of all days. _It was getting very cold in the building, and she hadn't brought a jacket. _Yeah, because I thought Scott would have given his to me by now. _Scott walked up to Mo, observing her shaking like a leaf, and stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mo looked up at him with a smile on her face. _**Did it just get hotter in here? **_

_**Olivia**_

Mo and Stella had already gotten their boyfriend's jackets. And had she? Of course not. She seemed to be the last to do everything in the band. The last to get their first kiss. The last to take their first sip of alcohol. She was always the last, even if she had grown a backbone. Just this one time she'd asked if she could have been first. But fate clearly didn't want that happening. It wasn't _**fair**_.

The last bell had already rung. She hadn't gotten Wen's jacket. She could see the disappointment and sympathy in Mo and Stella's eyes when they all met up at Stella's later that afternoon and Olivia wasn't wearing Wen's hoodie. She could hear their voices ringing in her ears- "Oh Liv…I'm so sorry…I know he'll give it to you eventually." Yeah right. If he hadn't given it to her by then, he wasn't going to give it to her period.

She was walking down the hall, her eyes focused on her feet. She could hear the excited murmurs from all of the kids; it had apparently snowed while they were in eighth period and it was coming down hard. She looked down at her white dress and purple cover up. Damn the weather man for saying it'd be at least sixty five today. She was going to **freeze.**

Mo and Stella wouldn't have been any better off, she figured. Mo had been wearing a tank top and Stella…well, if it weren't against school rules, Stella would have come in just her underwear_. But they had their boyfriend's jacket. They aren't gonna freeze like I am._

Suddenly, she walked past a janitor's closet when an arm reached out of the door and pulled her in. She yelped a bit as the door closed behind her and the person who had taken her captive turned the lights on. "Dear God Wen…" she said, putting her hand over her heart. The red head, teenage boy was leaning against the wall, seeming to be out of breath. "Did you run all the way here so you'd be here before me and be able to drag me in here?" He nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"And you chose a janitor's closet? Wen it's coming down hard out there, wouldn't you rather wait and maybe drag me in your car or something?" Wen shook his head. "This must be really important then…"

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you for the last couple of days. I didn't want to ignore you, believe me, I didn't. But I was working on something for you and I didn't want you to find out because I wanted to surprise you." Olivia raised an eyebrow. Wen indeed, had seemed to go out of his way to ignore her the past week. If she walked up to him, he'd hastily walk away. If she tried to make conversation with him, all he would do is nod.

"Surprise me? With what?" she asked, folding her arms. She was now positive that the snow outside was coming down even harder, and that if this little conversation didn't hurry up, they'd be snowed in. And when the last bell had rung, the teachers had estimated that there was already two inches on the ground. Wen showed the guitar from behind him. _**How in the world had he managed to get a guitar in here? **_She backed up a bit to give him the room to pick up the guitar, and she stared at him as he sat down on a cleaning bucket and began to strum.

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Olivia smiled a bit as he continued to strum. _**So he was planning to sing to me, huh? This is cute…I love it…but if we added that jacket on top of everything, I would suddenly be content with life itself. And wait a second…isn't that Stella's guitar? How in the world did he convince her to let him use that? Stella won't even let CHARLIE touch that guitar.**_

_I know that you are something special__  
><em>_To you I'd be always faithful__  
><em>_I want to be what you always needed__  
><em>_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Olivia began to tap her foot as Wen continued to sing. The fact that they were in a cramped janitor's closet took away a smidge of the romance factor, but it seemed to add to it. It was just him, her, Stella's guitar and a couple cleaning buckets. Anything could happen. _**Like maybe he'd give me his jacket.**_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over__  
><em>_But I'm just fine moving forward__  
><em>_I'll ease your mind__  
><em>_If you give me the chance__  
><em>_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?__  
><em>_Maybe do you think you could want me too?__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste your time__  
><em>_Do you see things the way I do?__  
><em>_I just wanna know that you feel it too__  
><em>_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste_

Olivia was singing quietly along with him, and he looked up and smiled. As much as she loved the song, she was starting to get very worried. If she was thinking right, there had to be at least four inches of snow on the ground. They were so going to be snowed in.

_I want you and your soul__  
><em>_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_Ooooooo__  
><em>_Beautiful Soul, yeah__  
><em>_Oooooo, yeah__  
><em>_Your beautiful soul__  
><em>_Yeah_

Wen stood up, and set Stella's guitar against the corner. Olivia smiled and flung her arms around Wen's neck. "I loved it. And, you're forgiven." Olivia mumbled into Wen's shirt. Wen wrapped his arms around her and opened the door.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We need to leave before we're snowed in for the weekend." Wen said, grabbing Olivia's hand, and leading her out of the closet and towards the doors of the school. A very thin trickle of students passed through the halls, going out to their cars or whatnot, and Olivia was humming the song that Wen had just sang to her.

They reached the foyer, and before they opened the door that lead to the snowing wonderland outside, they looked at each other. Olivia knew her thin little cover up was not going to help her one bit. And Wen's car was all the way on the other side of the parking lot. She was going to get hypothermia.

Wen looked at his girlfriend with a concerned look on his face, and took off his hoodie. He put it around Olivia, and when she looked up at him he shrugged. "I'm wearing long sleeves, I'll be okay. You on the other hand…well, I don't want you to get sick." She smiled at him and looked at the jacket that was around her. _**Take that! I did too get the jacket! AND I got a song written about me sung to me! I doubt Charlie and Scott have done that for Stell and Mo! So I guess I finally got to be first at something.**_

And as they got into Wen's car, snow dusting their bodies, Olivia had a funny thought come to mind. _**We left Stella's guitar in the janitor's closet.**_

_**Stella's**_

The band sat in Stella's room in a circle, drinking hot cocoa and listening to the radio. The boys were throwing mini marshmallows at one another, trying to catch them in their mouth. Stella had repeatedly yelled at them to quit wasting all her food, and in response they had just laughed at her. The girls were talking in hushed tones about their "jacket stories" and when Olivia had told the others about Wen singing to her, Mo had aww-ed and Stella had rolled her eyes, which meant she thought it was pretty romantic herself. The boys hadn't heard them, since they were too focused on the marshmallows. Stella had asked Wen what he had done to her guitar, and he was silent for a moment when he admitted that he had left it. Stella had then proceeded to throw the pillow beside her at him. The band was genuinely having a great time, and Stella had (surprisingly, out of the kindness in her heart, along with the fact that there were a good seven inches on the ground) told the band that they could sleep over. And yet the entire time, the boys hadn't noticed that the girls were still wearing their jackets.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that cute! And I don't know if it snows where the band's at…if it doesn't, pretend it does. This is FanFiction. USE YOUR IMAGINATION. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot thing! Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
